The present invention relates generally to fiberoptic lighting systems and, more particularly, to a fiberoptic wide-angle illuminating device.
It is well known in the field of fiberoptics that optical fibers are capable of effectively and efficiently conducting light from a common source along nonlinear paths to various locations remote from the light source without encountering substantial transmission losses. Because of this capability, there is increasing interest in the application of optical fibers to uses where space is restricted. One such use is the overall illumination needs of vehicles where space is scarce due to aerodynamic and styling considerations.
The application of optical fibers to vehicular illumination needs is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,172 to Davenport et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,718 to Davenport et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,227 to Finch et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,263 to Davenport et al., all assigned to General Electric Company. Different approaches to providing forward illumination patterns for vehicles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,811,172, 4,868,718 and 4,949,227. U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,172 also discloses an approach to providing rear or taillight illumination for vehicles. An approach to providing a centralized lighting system for aerodynamically styled vehicles which employs a high intensity light source is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,263.
These different approaches to providing forward and rear illumination patterns may fulfill illumination needs of vehicles. However, major shortcomings of these approaches are the excessive size of the illumination device and multiplicity and complexity of parts used by the device. In view of these shortcomings, the devices of the aforementioned patents fail to accommodate space limitations dictated by vehicular aerodynamic and styling requirements. Thus, there is still a need for a fiberoptic illumination device that will satisfy illumination requirements while avoiding these shortcomings.